Felinotherapy
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: A new member of the Agreste household takes her job very seriously; she's here to fix things and she won't stop until she does. She's going to better Adrien's mood, take care of Gabriel's solitude and Hawkmoth's shoelaces. She'll even acquire a nap buddy. And, she'll do it all with feline style! Did I mention that she's a cat? A sequel to "New Kitty On The Block"


_This story is technically a sequel to "New Kitty On The Block". It might be read separately, although maybe some things would be more clear if you read that one first._

* * *

**Felinotherapy**

"AAAAAAdrieeeeen!"

An angry wail broke the silence of the mansion, booming with a powerful echo over the cavernous rooms and halls. Oh, _paws_. For human that was normally so quiet, this person could be loud when he wanted. And easily annoyed, surprisingly.

She would have raced out of the room if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently dangling high in the air. The tall man that people called "Sir" or "Gabriel" or "Father" (why did humans need so many names anyway?) had just grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and now held her as if she was the most disgusting animal he'd ever seen.

"AAAAAAdrieeeeeeen! Take this mangy creature away from me!"

He wouldn't stop yelling until the blond head of the smaller human appeared at the door.

"Sorry, father," the boy said sheepishly. "What has my Lady done this time?"

The adult sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you call her that now."

"She's mine and she's a Lady after all," Adrien chuckled, taking her into his arms. He ran his fingers over her multi-colored black and reddish fur.

She slowly blinked at him, squinting her lime green eyes. The cheese aroma she had come to associate with the boy surrounded her, and she started purring her lungs out. He scratched her neck absentmindedly, revealing an elegant collar with a glittery name fixed in curvy letters.

_Lady Noir,_ it read.

"Who's the pretty kitty?" Adrien cooed with a smile.

She tilted her head into his palm for more pets and enthusiastically kneaded his forearm.

Gabriel pointed to the leather chair. Scratches marked its backrest in two parallel lines. In hindsight, not her smartest move, but she had been practising leaps and her aim still lacked precision.

"I thought I told you to trim her claws," the man scowled accusingly.

Adrien rubbed his chin over Lady Noir's head, right where the entirely dark left half met the reddish right half creating an illusion of a red and black mask that was split in the middle— the pattern that, according to the boy, had earned her the name.

"It must have slipped my mind," he said.

Her ears twitched at a new sound. Was she the only one who could hear the snickers coming from Adrien's shirt?

* * *

Lady Noir hadn't been used to luxury prior to being adopted. The Agreste mansion was definitely a place where a cat could spread her wings. Metaphorically of course. Cats do not have wings, although… among the inhabitants of the house, there _was _one that could fly regardless.

She wasn't certain if Plagg really should be referred to as a cat, but he was the closest thing to _the idea_ of a cat: the master of lazing about, with a knack for causing trouble; curious, gluttonous, cheeky and mischievous. In short, he was her idol, and guide to all things feline. Just like her, he had his own ways, but inside he was just a big softie with a heart of gold—or possibly cheese, as he basically inhaled the stuff in enormous quantities. Lady Noir tried his camembert thing once. The experience could be summed up in a single word: Yuck! Plagg was outraged when she took several baths to get rid of the foul smell afterwards.

Although Plagg's interests seemed to be limited to dairy products, he never failed to remind Adrien to restock on her treats when asking for more camembert for himself. She could go through her stash of snacks almost as quickly as Plagg went through a block of cheddar. It wasn't hard to do, considering she stayed in the boy's room most of the time.

Lady Noir prided herself on being a very observant cat, and recognized immediately that Adrien needed her company the most. Besides, she knew she'd been brought into the house explicitly to become _his_ cat. Which, in Feline, meant that the blond boy belonged to her now so she supposed it was her duty to meet his needs the way he'd been meeting hers.

He didn't need much. Just a little bit of distraction when he was tiredly bending over his textbooks, or a kneading session when he was exhausted after one practise or another. Some nuzzles and nibbles to wake him up. Lady Noir also made sure to keep him company at night. Together with Plagg, they made sure no nightmare could reach him—purring was the key to their success.

She was the model of contentment, and only got miffed when they left her and went outside through the window. Adrien seemed to really enjoy those outings, when he put on a black suit that made him look a bit like a cat. Lady Noir loved to play with the long tail or swat at the golden bell, but those were rare occasions. Usually Plagg vanished somewhere when the boy changed into his black cat-like gear. He always left in a rush only to come back much later, tired but happy, and smelling like luck for some reason. The flying cat then appeared again as if nothing happened and demanded his cheese.

Lady Noir would gladly go out with them, were she invited. Unfortunately, there was little entertainment to be found in the huge empty house when Adrien left for school or his cat job. Boredom eventually drove her to explore it once she was done with the boy's room.

* * *

It would have been nice to have company when Adrien was out, but Plagg always went where her boy did. His father became the next obvious choice, as the only other permanent resident. Unlike the boy, he didn't smell of cheese, but of butterflies and passion fruit, which intrigued her to no end, as he never left the house and was rarely seen out of his room.

They hadn't started their acquaintance on friendly terms, which admittedly was partly her fault. She decided to make amends in a typically feline way—by bringing him offerings. And what better gift could a cat bring to a person who smelled of butterflies? The house was full of them if one knew where to look. And she was a very clever kitty. No butterfly could hide away from her for long. She caught them expertly and brought them to Gabriel's desk whenever she could. He must have liked them, because they disappeared very quickly.

* * *

And then one day when she came to his room with fresh prey in her mouth, there was a new smell around. It was damp, cold and heavy—metallic, with a hint of algae, old stone, and moss. A little bit of sniffing allowed her to find the hidden door and after some paw work she was able to push it enough for a slim cat to slip inside a dark corridor.

Maybe she'd find some mice or rats in here? It was ages since she got any decent prey and maybe Gabriel would prefer a fresh, fat rat over those flimsy butterflies? She knew she would.

But she found no rats as she explored, just another huge chamber, with faint light seeping through a ceiling window on the other end. It shone over a strange tall tube. Lady Noir knew tubes. There were plenty of them in the house in various sizes and they made for very nice scratching posts. Much better than those generic things from the pet shop. No self respecting cat would scratch those when they had a perfectly good tube, chair, or drape right under their noses.

Lady Noir arched her back, wiggled her tail and reached for her newest scratching post. There was a metallic clank and the tube hummed softly. Then the upper part of it rose up revealing its contents.

She sniffed once, twice. The air smelled a bit like Adrien, minus the cheese overtones. She looked around and hopped onto the tube. There was a woman, tall and blonde, asleep inside. What a novel idea! This was the perfect place for a nap, sun beam and all. It looked like Lady Noir finally had found a nap buddy for her long days!

Up close she could tell there was something off with the woman's scent. Something she couldn't quite put her claw on that felt like weakness or illness. But Lady Noir wasn't afraid; she prided herself on being an excellent feline doctor. After all, whenever Adrien was sick she stayed with him, drawing the bad vibes away.

Happy with her newly discovered friend, she curled up on the woman's belly and dozed off.

* * *

Plagg wasn't happy when he saw Lady Noir after her first basement nap. He hissed at her and grumbled something about dark magic. Admittedly she did feel rather strange, but she blamed it on the salmon pâte that must have been a bit on a stale side. However, the flying cat would have none of that. He dragged her into the upper level of Adrien's room and licked her clean—she was definitely feeling out of it if he was allowed to do _that_.

She did feel better afterwards, right up to the point when it turned out Plagg was no gentleman at all. He coughed a hairball right in front of her, the weirdest hairball she'd ever seen. Part of it consisted of her own hair and Plagg's saliva, but there were also purple strings present: streaks of something Plagg called "bad energy" tangled with the rest of the hairball. He said it had '_no place in our home_', so he put his paw to it and whispered something under his breath. The thing turned to ash with a quiet buzz. The room seemed brighter after that.

Lady Noir thought that would be the end of it, but the sprite proceeded to talk her ears off about "bad energy", forbidding her to go near its source again. So of course the first thing she did when Adrien and Plagg left for school the next day was go back to her nap buddy.

Every time the flying cat returned home to find her "feeling off", he would holler, lick and cleanse her fur, and then turn the "bad energy" into ash.

"I swear, Spots," he grumbled, stuffing himself with camembert to get rid of the bad taste, "I don't know what you do to get all tangled in that mess."

She could only shrug to his complaints. After all, the napping lady was her secret and one did not betray their buddies.

* * *

Lady Noir kept going back to the basement, but since the only entrance led through Gabriel's room, she had to sneak her way around him. Sometimes he would visit the sleeping woman, although most times he sat at his desk and worked, casting longing looks to the enormous painting that covered the whole wall from floor to ceiling. Lady Noir knew very little about art, but she thought the person in that painting looked a bit like what her nap buddy _would _have looked like, if she was younger and awake.

It usually took hours for Lady Noir to get an opportunity to sneak to the underground level of the mansion, so inevitably she started to keep the man company as well. He turned out to be as sad and lonely as his son, but he seemed more desperate and anxious than the boy. There was always an aura of deep grief and heartache around him. No self respecting cat would allow it. That's how Lady Noir decided to include Gabriel in her daily routine. Between the sleeping lady and Adrien she still had plenty of time, which she could put to good use, if only the man would allow it.

Since the butterfly strategy hadn't worked, she had to come up with a new plan to get his attention. Laying on his tablet seemed to annoy him. Stretching on his sketches irked him. Pushing his pencils off the desk usually got a growl out of him.

A few times he grumbled under his breath, but Adrien wasn't home to take her away. So after a while, the man accepted her presence; however, he moved her away from his things, which allowed for her to lounge on the unoccupied part of his desk.

One day she must have dozed off, because when she woke up he was nowhere to be seen. Yet, as his scent lingered in the air, he couldn't have actually left. Her nose led her to the painting and then to a spot on the floor. She thumped it with her paw and was rewarded with a deep echo as if the space below was empty. Another hidden passage?

She sat beside it and meowed experimentally.

There was a hollow clank, then part of the floor moved and revealed a smooth silver head with eyes hidden behind a mask. The man who appeared in the passage smelled like Gabriel but he didn't look like him. He was wearing a single-color suit—not Gabriel's usual clothes. He cast her an exasperated look and sighed deeply.

"Stop it," he said and returned to the tunnel.

Of course she didn't stop. As soon as the trap door closed behind him, she let out a wail of sorrow only a cat is capable of.

"I'm serious. Cut it out!" Gabriel's voice, albeit muffled, replied from under the floor.

"Meeeeooooooowrrrr," she lamented.

"Oh, for the love of—"

The silver head emerged from the passage again. Cold blue eyes pierced her. The man's lips, the only thing visible from under his silver mask, were pressed into a thin line.

"Meow?" She mewled tilting her head. Her tail curled attentively into a question mark.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "But you had better behave."

A dark glove caught her scruff, and the next thing she knew she was sliding through a tunnel in the man's arms.

There was a large chamber on the other end, similar to what she had found in the basement, but this place must have been somewhere high up, judging by the plethora of light from the round window. And there were butterflies. Every flat surface was covered in them. She had never seen so many before.

She wondered if she could catch a few for Gabriel, but the man raised a warning finger.

"Don't even think about it," he said, depositing her on the ground.

He tapped his foot and the butterflies took flight. She halfheartedly swatted at them, but where was the challenge when there were so many? She lost interest in an instant and decided to explore the chamber, leaving the silver-headed man to his own devices.

He called her when he returned to the trap door; it was then that she discovered Plagg wasn't the only flying creature in the house. The man murmured something under his breath and suddenly he was no longer wearing a silver mask or a strange suit. Gabriel stood in his place and a violet sprite hovered next to him.

"Nooroo," the man said, "This is Lady Noir, Adrien's cat."

* * *

Nooroo was a good friend. He was appointed with the task of keeping her busy when Gabriel needed to focus on his work. She chased after the sprite, eliciting quiet chuckles from Adrien's father, when he thought they couldn't hear him. They played their own version of hide and seek, with the cat tracking the violet creature's hideouts all over the room. He drew her away from Gabriel's sketches and his tablet. In reward, he usually got a generous helping of passion fruit that the man kept hidden in his desk. After some time, she discovered that one of the drawers got filled with her favorite snacks so that, after a wild run over the room, she could feast alongside Nooroo. A few times she caught Gabriel gazing at them, while a shadow of a smile danced on his lips.

He kept disappearing into the tunnel, though. At first Lady Noir sat next to the trap door and meowed incessantly, but he rarely returned for her. Once, she spied that, before entering the passage, he pressed parts of the enormous painting. Oh! Well, cats could _also _press things when they felt like it. After a few days of practice and careful aiming, she managed to figure out how to leap from the desk to land on the canvas in a way that would allow her to open the trap door.

She proudly strutted into his secret room. Emboldened by her trick, she viciously attacked his shoelaces to draw his attention away from the window and to cut off his monologuing.

To say that Gabriel was surprised when she showed up in his chamber wouldn't say half of it. He yelped, and jumped half a meter in the air. Lady Noir was sure that if he had a tail, or any hair on that smooth silver head, it would have bristled like an angry hedgehog.

The second time she followed him, she decided on a less threatening approach and just rubbed her head into his calves. Her purr of contentment echoed in the cavernous space, amplified by the dome.

After the third time she managed to sneak into the chamber Gabriel gave up and just took her with him, allowing her to lounge in the sun beam from the window, while he did whatever he came to do there. As far as she could tell it mostly consisted of talking, grumbling, hissing, gritting his teeth and stomping angrily. Sometimes waving a fist was involved. One name stuck in her memory, mostly because he mentioned it a lot.

Ladybug.

* * *

Funny thing, Adrien sometimes had a guest who used the window. A guest who smelled like luck—the faint scent the boy sometimes brought with him when he returned from his cat escapades. A guest whose name was _Ladybug_.

What was even funnier was the fact that the girl visited him other times, under a different name, in a more regular outfit and used the door. Although she still smelled like luck, in this form she was referred to as _Marinette_, while another flying creature, a red bug, hid in her purse.

Lady Noir was a young cat and she hadn't had much experience before she got to the mansion, but it seemed that every human she met was accompanied by a flying friend. She wondered why humans needed them?

It took a while before she discovered that Adrien had no idea that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. She couldn't believe it! She knew human senses were weaker than cats', but the boy would have to be basically _noseless_ not to recognize that scent. She tried everything a cat could think of to show him the error of his ways. She allowed the girl to pet her, hoping Adrien would recognize how familiar Maribug was with his cat and how she always stroked her in the exact same way. She brought the girl a figurine of Adrien in his cat form, wishing he'd understand that the scent he wore came from the girl. A few times, in an act of desperation, she even tried to drag Plagg out of his hiding spot under the sofa; but the sprite refused to show up, even though Marinette had her own bug who could have been Plagg's sister.

Afterwards she received another one of Plagg's lectures, but instead of scolding her for the upteenth time about getting the "bad energy" all over herself again, he ranted about how his existence must be kept secret from other humans. She really didn't see the point, if every other person seemed to have a—what did he call himself? A _kwamice_.

* * *

Ladybug in both of her forms seemed to be very fond of Adrien, which didn't escape Lady Noir's attention. It soon dawned on the cat that the boy's feelings for the girl were _also _stronger than those for a "_friend_", as he sometimes called Marinette. She made him happy, and it didn't even take Lady Noir's genius to see that. The cat figured a girlfriend—a romantic partner—was exactly what Adrien needed. She doubled her efforts at enlightening him about there being only one person who smelled of luck. Plagg only rolled his eyes at her antics.

"You might as well give up now, Spots," he told her. "I've been dropping hints much longer than you, and the kid isn't really that dense. It's just the magic of the Miraculous. It won't allow for him to see that they are the same person unless she shows him _herself_."

Lady Noir refused to give up. In a typically stubborn feline fashion, she decided she would let Adrien know even if it was the last thing she would do. Painstakingly, she tracked down each and every item in Adrien's possession that bore the girl's scent. They were hidden all over his room. Carefully, she moved them to the little red figurine that looked like Ladybug— for good measure, she threw in some pictures Adrien had stacked in one of his trophies. She kept telling herself her plan had to work. After all it was consistent with what Plagg had said—"she" had to show him herself, and the various items he'd collected from her would show who she was. But, Lady Noir reasoned, no one said anything about _what _would be shown and by whom.

Finally the day came when her display was ready. The bracelet Adrien usually kept on himself was her last loot. The pink piece of paper he had hidden in his desk, the notes he sometimes browsed through, the blue scarf he liked so much—everything she could find was already there.

Satisfied with her work, she dragged Adrien to her collection, rubbing her head against his calves.

"Really, Spots?" Plagg chuckled from his bin. "You needn't bother."

"Meow," she headbutted the Ladybug figurine. "Mrow," she grabbed the cat boy doll and move it closer. "Purrrr," she took the bracelet in her teeth and laid it on top. Then she sniffed the papers and the scarf ostensibly.

Adrien gazed politely at her theatrics. He reached for the scarf. She sniffed again. Plagg cackled in the distance.

Sniff. Adrien took a deep breath smelling the scarf. Sniff-sniff, he sniffed the notes. Lady Noir put her nose to the cat boy figurine again.

"That scent…' Adrien murmured. He closed his eyes, taking each and every item and reverently putting it to his nose. "That scent…" he echoed. The bracelet fell out of his hand. "She's… that's… it can't be, can it?" he mumbled. "Plagg?"

The sprite flew out if his bin and looked over the scattered items and to Adrien. The boy's eyes were blown wide, his lips opened as he stared at the Ladybug figurine.

"No way," the flying cat drawled. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

After her success, Lady Noir could devote more time to Gabriel's wellbeing. She decided to spend the day on his desk. She didn't even notice when a finger started rubbing at the perfect spot between her ears. She cracked one lime green eye open. Adrien's father was sketching, deep in thought, while absentmindedly scratching her head. His hand slipped under her chin and then moved to the side of her muzzle and to her back.

Lady Noir purred, nuzzling into his palm. She put her paw over his wrist and clawed gently. Then she dared to nibble on his thumb.

Surprised, Gabriel whipped his head to her, his hand frozen mid-scratch. He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. She slowly let go of his hand, but he just smiled. Emboldened she rose from the desk and strutted to him.

"Who's the pretty kitty?" he cooed lowering his head.

She headbutted him without thinking twice.

"You are," he hummed, as she proceeded to rub her whiskered cheek against his chin. "You're the prettiest kitty!"

Slowly, he reached for her and scooped her into his arms. His fingers slid into her fur, scratching and tending. The man's jacket was quickly covered in a thick layer of additional hair, but he didn't seem to mind, engrossed in the caress.

Nooroo's head popped from behind Gabriel's shoulder and he winked at her.

"The prettiest, softest kitty," the man babbled. And for the first time his smile reached his eyes.

* * *

The next day she found a toy mouse on Gabriel's desk in the spot she had claimed as her own. She also smelled a new brand of snacks somewhere near.

Later, Adrien's father didn't go into his butterfly chamber, choosing to take Lady Noir to the sleeping woman instead. He held the cat the whole time, his fingers buried deep in her fur, as he gazed at the glass tube, commenting on how the woman's skin seemed to have regained some color. Nooroo pursed his lips and cast an anxious look to the woman as if considering something. When they returned to Gabriel's room, the sprite made sure the door to the passage stayed opened enough for an industrious paw to fit into the crack, making Lady Noir's visit to her nap buddy much easier.

That day Plagg wasn't happy. Nor on the days after that. Not even when she brought him the toy mouse.

* * *

Lady Noir quickly got used to Gabriel petting her while he was working. It was now easier to sneak out for a basement nap as the man took on a habit of having lunch with Adrien when he returned home during the day—sometimes in Marinette's company. Usually Nooroo came with a heads up when the meal was nearing its end, so that she could leave the sleeping lady and return to her spot on the desk. Gabriel couldn't design without her, claiming she was his new inspiration. And he definitely was on a designing spree these past few days. According to Nooroo this was the first such successful spree since the sprite arrived at the mansion. However, that day Nooroo didn't come.

Lady Noir woke up to a finger rubbing behind her ear and another gently stroking her back. The touch wasn't familiar.

"Who's the pretty kitty?" A feminine voice whispered, hoarse and scratchy, as if it hadn't been used in a while.

Intrigued, Lady Noir risked a peek at the person petting her. Bright, green eyes looked back at her with kindness and confusion. Eyes so similar to the ones she saw in the painting in Gabriel's room, so similar to Adrien's eyes. The sleeping lady had woken up after all those long days and delightful naps! Lady Noir purred in contentment. Another pair of hands to pet her was good news.

Her nap buddy hummed, letting her fingers wander over the cat's back. "Mmmmm, this is so nice."

Lady Noir couldn't agree more. All that was missing now was—

A thud sounded in the spacious chamber. Gabriel stood at the entrance, the bouquet he brought scattered on the floor.

"Emilie?" He rasped. "You're… you… how do you feel?" In just three steps he was at the woman's side. To Lady Noir's indignation he took away one of the hands caressing the cat's back and pressed it to his lips; a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well rested," Emilie sighed, her lips stretched in a soft smile. She sniffed experimentally. "And surprisingly not allergic to cats anymore."

Lady Noir's ears twitched. Nooroo giggled somewhere nearby. Upstairs, a door opened and closed. She heard the faint echo of Adrien and Marinette's steps as they ran to his room, laughing. Gabriel still held Emilie's hand, but his breathing sounded shaky. The cat yawned looking between two humans, who stared at each other as if this was their first meeting in a long time. She stood up and squeezed herself between them just in case they'd forgotten she was there as well. A tail in Gabriel's face and a gentle rub of her head to Emilie's chin should do the trick.

"Meowr," she chirped.

Gabriel chuckled, even though his voice seemed tight. "Who's the clever kitty?" he cooed scratching behind her ear.

Lady Noir sat attentively, her tail lashing behind her. She definitely was the cleverest kitty. She purred, pleased with herself and the fact that her nap buddy would now be able to pet her as well. Something told her that she would not be the only one getting the much needed attention and affection from Emilie. Just one look to the woman's smiling face and Gabriel was already putty in her hands.

There was love here, and where there was love, there was happiness. She could feel it in Gabriel's heartbeat, she could see it in Emilie's blush. The aura of grief and melancholy was slowly melting away, replaced with tentative hope and the promise of a happier tomorrow. Things were definitely going to be better around here, and that was perfectly fine with her.

The End

* * *

_Author's Note: This is a birthday story for my miraculous and amazing friend Remasa. I can't believe it's now more than two years since we've met thanks to Gabriel and our friendship and collaboration continues. A few weeks ago Rem wrote to me, that she had a dream I wrote a story from my cat's POV and she woke up to check if this was true. Well, now it is! Tell me what you think of it._

_A sincere and gigantic thank you to Kellarhi, who beta-read this story for me. Her suggestions were very useful and she helped a lot with shaping up the ending, making this fic much better!_


End file.
